The Sunshine enter in my life!
by ViveMinna
Summary: Min Yoongi se demandait qui était cette fille se tenant devant lui. Il refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de sa demi-sœur. Son père n'aurait jamais pu cacher aussi longtemps à toute sa famille le fait qu'il avait eu une amante et qu'ils avaient eue une fille ensemble. Pourtant, elle tenait dans sa main la preuve qu'il refusait d'accepter. BTS
1. Prologue

Dans un couloir d'hôpital, un couple semblant avoir la cinquantaine regardait avec angoisse la porte en face d'eux. L'homme semblait,malgré son inquiétude, en colère tandis que la femme se tordait les doigts et retenait ses larmes. On pouvait entendre des hurlements venant de l'autre côté de la porte ce qui renforçait leurs anxiétés. Alors que le couloir n'était rempli que de ces bruits,l'homme se leva rageusement et se mit à hurler :

« Cela fait trois heures que l'on ait là à attendre que cela se finisse !Ce salaud n'est même pas là pour la soutenir ! Je savais qu'il ne faisait que des promesses en l'air ! Il ne demandera jamais un divorce à sa femme alors qu'ils ont déjà deux garçons ensemble ! Depuis qu'il est au courant qu'elle attendait une fille, il s'est éloigné d'elle ! Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas lui faire confiance et d'avorter ! Je refuse que ma fille reste en Corée plus longtemps ! Dès que la petite aura 1 mois, on prendra l'avion pour retourner en France !

-Mon chéri, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je t'en supplie calme toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire un esclandre à l'hôpital. Dès que Lina ira mieux et que sa fille aura l'âge, on rentrera à la maison tous ensemble. En attendant, on doit s'assurer qu'elle ne revoit jamais plus le père du bébé, répliqua la femme d'un ton neutre.

-Bien, faisons cela, termina l'homme avant de se rasseoir et de soupirer »

Peu de temps après les hurlements laissèrent place à des pleurs de bébé. La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui les invita à rentrer d'un mouvement de main tandis que sa collègue s'occupait du nouveau-né. Le couple s'approcha de la jeune femme allongé sur le lit au centre de la pièce. La femme prit la main de la jeune femme et, tout en retenant ses larmes, déclara :

« Ma chère Lina, tu as réussi ! Tu as mis au monde une magnifique petite fille ! Comment vas-tu la nommée ?

-Elle s'appellera Sunshine. Elle sera mon rayon de soleil et elle ne connaîtra jamais les ténèbres, affirma Lina d'une voix faible.

-Sunshine ? C'est un magnifique prénom, répondit la femme. »

L'infirmière ayant fini de nettoyer la petite Sunshine, l'amena à sa mère. Quand celle-ci eue sa fille dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper des larmes de ses yeux émeraude.


	2. Chapitre 1

Depuis maintenant 2 jours, les BTS étaient en repos. En effet, après leur dernière tournée, leur manager leur avait accordé 2 semaines de repos avant de reprendre les shooting photos et fan meeting. Ils profitaient de ce repos pour faire ce qu'ils aiment et se ressourcer. Jungkook et Taehyung s'affrontaient sur un jeu de boxe tandis que Jimin les encourageaient tour à tour. Jin passait son temps dans la cuisine à préparer toutes sortes de plats qu'il partageait aussi tôt avec les autres membres. Namjoon et Hoseok écoutaient et partageaient des musiques dans la chambre de Namjoon. Yoongi continuait d'écrire des paroles pour de possibles chansons.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins occupé, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir devant leur porte d'entrée. Jin, le plus proche de celle-ci et l'un des seul l'ayant entendu se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. À quelques pas de la porte, une jeune fille était étalée sur le sol. Sa grande valise était tombée sur ses jambes tandis que la plus petite s'était ouverte et laissait échapper son contenu dans le couloir. Malgré que ses longs cheveux noirs recouvraient son visage, Jin était persuadé qu'elle était évanouie.

Il souleva la valise qui l'écrasait et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur appartement et passa devant les autres membres afin de la déposer sur son lit pour qu'elle se repose. Yoongi, qui était sur son bureau dans la chambre, se retourna quand il entendit Jin rentré. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les bras de Jin et dirigea son regard interrogatif sur Jin. Alors que Jin pose la jeune fille sur le lit, il se tourna vers Yoongi et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce pour trouver tous les autres membres dans le salon. Ils étaient assis sur les canapés et attendaient que Jin leur explique ce qu'il venait de se passer.

OoOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà près de 2 heure qu'ils débattaient sur ce qu'ils devaient faire avec la jeune fille lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille se tenait la tête et marchait en s'appuyant au mur. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut de leurs regards fixés sur elle. Jin s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle regarda Jin avant de lui demander où était ces valises. Il lui montra le coin entre le mur et le canapé et elle s'y précipita pour fouiller dans sa petite valise. Elle en sortit une trousse de soin et prit une plaquette de médicaments dans celle-ci. Elle retira un cachet et l'avala immédiatement en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir tous les membres du groupe la regarder avec des regards étonnés et plein de questions. Namjoon fût le premier à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander:

"Tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as mal nul part ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, lui répondit-elle.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ou qu'on t'amène à l'hôpital ? Questionna Namjoon.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai juste une anémie et j'avais oubliée de prendre mes médicaments, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne risque plus rien, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je suis rassuré. Oh, on ne s'est même pas présenté. Je m'appelle..., commença Namjoon avant d'être interrompue par la jeune fille.

\- Namjoon, je suis au courant. Je connais déjà vos noms après tout qui ne vous connaît pas ici ? Je suis Sunshine Cianto. Je voulais justement vous rencontrer, enfin surtout Yoongi, pour lui dire quelque chose d'important, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu es une ARMY ? Comment as-tu fait pour monter malgré les gardes ? Interrogea Jungkook.

\- Je suis une ARMY, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Et pour les gardes, j'ai juste eu besoin de leur dire que je venais voir mon demi-frère pour lui apprendre mon existence afin qu'ils me laissent passer, répondit-elle.

\- Tu à fait tout cela pour quoi ? Tu as parlé de Yoongi tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire ? Demanda Hoseok."

Sunshine retourna vers sa valise, en sortit une feuille et se planta devant Yoongi. Elle leva la feuille qu'elle tenait et déclara :

"Je suis ta demi-sœur"

OoOoOoOo

Min Yoongi se demandait qui était cette fille se tenant devant lui. Il refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de sa demi-sœur. Son père n'aurait jamais pu cacher aussi longtemps à toute sa famille le fait qu'il avait eu une amante et qu'ils avaient eue une fille ensemble. Pourtant, elle tenait dans sa main la preuve qu'il refusait d'accepter. Il s'agissait de son acte de naissance et dans la case dédié au père, le nom du père de Yoongi était inscrit. Un document officiel tel que celui-là ne peut pas être faux pourtant accepter cette réalité fut dure. Comment accepter que votre père à eu une fille avec une autre femme et que vous la rencontrez seulement au 19 ans de celle-ci ? Son visage ne laissait pas transparaître son trouble intérieur et les autres membres du groupe commençait à s'agiter. Il pouvait entendre des "C'est pas possible!" et des "C'est quoi cette blague ?" venant d'à peu près tous les membres. Il finit par sortir de ses pensées et fixa la jeune fille en face de lui. En y regardant bien, elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui ainsi qu'une forme du visage similaire. Il la fixa ainsi pendant près de 10 minutes avant de demander :

" C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je voulais aussi t'annoncer que je passerais les 6 prochains mois ici, avec vous, répondit-elle."


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous ceux qui laissent ma fanfiction sur BTS pour le retard que j'ai pris et la taille du nouveau chapitre. Je suis actuellement en pleine période de bac donc je n'est pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre à seulement regarder le plafond pour réfléchir. Il passa encore près d'une dizaine de minutes dans cette position avant de se lever, de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler son père. Une fois que celui-ci décrocha, il demanda d'un ton brusque et sans même laisser le temps à son père de dire quoique ce soit :

" Est-ce vrai que tu as eu une aventure après ma naissance avec une française ?

\- Pourquoi cette question, mon fils? Répondit son père avec un ton étonné et légèrement inquiet.

\- Je te demande juste de répondre à ma question ! s'exclama Yoongi.

\- ... ( un silence de plusieurs minutes passa avant qu'une voix de fasse entendre) oui, c'est vrai... Mais je l'ai quitté et plus jamais revu après l'accident qu'à eu ta mère quand tu avais 5 ans! Répondit-il d'un ton empressé.

\- Elle a eu une fille qui est maintenant chez moi proclamant être ma sœur, expliqua clairement Yoongi.

\- C'est pas possible! J'aurais été au courant sinon! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurais eu un enfant sans m'en parler !?

\- Peut-être parce que tu étais marié et que tu ne t'occupais plus d'elle, répondit ironiquement Yoongi.

\- Tu as raison, c'est une question stupide. Pourquoi sa fille est ici?

\- Sa mère est morte apparemment et elle voulait découvrir le reste de sa famille...

\- Je vais venir la chercher dès que possible.

\- D'accord"

Yoongi raccrocha et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Dans celui-ci, Sunshine était toujours assisse sur le canapé en pleine discussion avec Seokjin tandis que les autres membres du groupe étaient retournés à leur occupation première. Yoongi s'approcha d'eux et dit d'un ton calme :

"Mon père viendra te chercher quand il pourra.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Si tu es ma sœur, tu es également sa fille, c'est normal que tu ailles vivre avec lui!

\- Je refuse de voir celui qui a décidé de trompé sa femme et qui a refusé d'en accepter les responsabilités ! Ma mère est morte par sa faite!

\- Tu ne peux pas dire celà, il avait déjà une famille c'est normal qu'il se soit éloigné de ta mère !

\- S'il tenait vraiment à sa famille, pourquoi a t-il choisi d'aller voir ailleurs ? Pour moi, il ne mérite que mon mépris ! Si jamais il vient m chercher et que tu me force à y aller, je préfère disparaître de ce monde!

\- Comment ça "disparaître de ce monde" !? Tu vas te tué !?

\- À toi de te faire tes propres conclusion."

Suite à cette déclaration, ils se fixerent dans les yeux tandis que Jin les regardaient tout deux avec étonnement. Finalement Yoongi ouvri la bouche et annonça dans un soupir:

" Bien, tu peux rester ici... Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir mais faut que tu saches que l'on n'a pas de chambre de libre et qu'on est déjà plusieurs par chambre.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un endroit où dormir."

Après cette affirmation, elle se détourna d'eux et partie explorer l'appartement. Yoongi s'affala sur le canapé et poussa un long soupir alors que Jin possa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

...

Yoongi regarda la pièce qui leurs servaient jusqu'alors de bureau mais qui était maintenant la chambre de sa sœur. Cette pièce était presque vide, le seul meuble de la pièce était un bureau qui n'avait pu être déplacé. Sunshine posa ses valises dans un coin, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de la chambre en s'exclamant :

" Je sors m'acheter de quoi remplir la chambre !"

...

Yoongi et les autres membres du groupe étaient en train de discuter quand Sunshine rentra dans l'appartement après une absence de près de cinq heures.  
Elle tirait derrière elle un gros sac et semblait peiner. Jungkook, le plus proche d'elle, lui prit le sac et lui demanda où elle voulait le mettre. Il partit ensuite dans la chambre de la demoiselle pour le posé. Après avoir effectué cette tâche, il revient s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant. Sunshine le remercia avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en déclarant :

" Le reste devrait bientôt arriver."


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 1**

Ils venaient de finir de meubler et décorer la chambre de Sunshine lorsque celle-ci s'écroula soudainement. Elle se redressa rapidement et s'aida du mur pour se remettre sur ses pieds. En voyant que tous les membres la fixaient que ce soit par inquiétude ou par curiosité, elle s'exclama : "Je me suis pris les pieds dans mon pantalon en avançant. Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiétés". Elle eu un rire nerveux puis les remercia de leur aide avant de leur demander s'ils pouvaient sortir de la chambre, car elle se sentait fatiguée et souhaitait se reposer un peu. Ils sortirent donc tous de la chambre et retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation. Yoongi alla directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques minutes après Hoseok entra également dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne laissa pas le temps au silence de s'installer et lui demanda directement :

"Yoongi, tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Questionna Yoongi.

-Peut-être par ce que tu viens de découvrir que tu as une demi-sœur et que ton père n'a pas toujours été fidèle à ta mère, répondit son ami.

-Je ne suis même pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est trompé ma mère, déclara Yoongi en soupirant. Par contre, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il a eu un enfant avec une autre personne que ma mère. Quand elle va le découvrir, elle sera dévastée, ajouta t-il.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais ne t'en prend pas à Sunshine, ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ça. Et puis si elle est ici après la mort de sa mère, c'est certainement car tu es sa seule famille restante, répliqua Hoseok.

-Je ne suis pas sa seule famille. Elle a mon père et mon frère. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle choisie? Se lamenta t-il.

-De tous les membres restant, tu es le plus facile à retrouver. Et elle t'a dit qu'elle refusait de vivre avec ton père, elle le hait. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y changer et on doit aller informer Monsieur Bang de se changement, déclara Hoseok.

-Ouais t'as raison mais faut que quelqu'un reste ici, on ne vas pas la laisser toute seule qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, affirma Yoongi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi, Namjoon et moi qui allons voir Monsieur Bang , les autres restent ici, annonça Hoseok."

Pour seule réponse, Yoongi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en l'invitant d'un regard de le suivre.

…..

Yoongi, Hoseok et Namjoon étaient tous les trois assis devant un bureau derrière lequel se tenait Bang Si-Hyuk. Il semblait perplexe face à ce que ses membres venaient de lui annoncer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle, mais décida finalement de leur affirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème qu'elle reste tant qu'elle ne crée aucun ennuie. Les trois jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans leur logement et y entendirent des cris excités ainsi que des miaulement, choses inattendues puisqu'ils ne possédaient aucun chat. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sunshine d'où provenaient les bruits. Celle-ci tenait un magnifique chat blanc dans ses bras et celui-ci miaulait tout en frottant sa tête contre celle de sa maîtresse. Les autres membres du groupes étaient en train de jouer à un jeu sur l'ordinateur de Sunshine et semblaient totalement captivés par celui-ci. En voulant se lever Sunshine vit les trois hommes qui les observaient depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle les invita à rentrer d'un mouvement de tête et leur présenta son chat, Oméris. Yoongi regarda tous les membres de son groupe s'amuser avec sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait l'atmosphère qu'elle avait amené dans cette maison.


	5. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait une semaine que Sunshine était venu vivre avec eux. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les membres du groupe sauf avec son frère. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il en sortait aussitôt sous le regard attristé de celle-ci. N'en pouvant plus de cette situation, elle décida de le confronter pour savoir la raison de son comportement. Ainsi, le lendemain, alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine et que Yoongi s'apprêtait à en sortir, elle lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :  
" Il faut qu'on parle.  
\- De quoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'on est réellement besoin de parler de quoi que se soit, répondit-il.  
\- Tu es sérieux ? Et le fait que tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer ?  
\- Je t'ignore si j'en ai envie ! Je te rappelle que tu t'es imposé ici !  
\- Si je te dérange tant que ça, il suffisait de me le dire ! Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de moi.  
\- Tu me déranges, mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu mettrais fin à tes jours si je ne te laissais pas vivre ici ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me tuer, juste que j'allais disparaître de ce monde, rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Pour disparaître de ce monde, tu dois être morte donc c'est la même chose !  
-Tu dramatise les choses. Je mourrais quand mon heure sera venue, mais je ne compte pas me tuer avant. Mais je peux mourir à tout moment.  
-Comment peut tu parler de ta mort de cette façon !? Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser partir toute seule ! Je passerai mon temps à me demander si tu vas bien !  
-Donc je reste ici. Essaie au moins de faire un effort et de me parler. Je n'y suis pour rien s'il a décidé de tromper sa femme, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans laisser le temps à son frère de lui répondre.

Yoongi resta un moment sans bouger avant de sortir de la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut quitté la salle, il vit les autres membres du groupe le regarder avec étonnement. Ils semblaient avoir entendu leur conversation et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Il marcha pendant près d'une heure avant de s'arrêter près de la rivière Han et de s'asseoir sur un banc lui faisant face. Il s'affaissa dessus et poussa un long soupir. Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le sol à ses pieds en se remettant en questions. Après quelques minutes, il entendit du bruit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme semblant à la soixantaine et n'étant vêtue que de haillons. Ses mains étaient très abîmées et une odeur forte se dégageait de lui. Tout en regardant la vue en face de lui, le vieillard lui demanda d'un ton doux :

"Qu'a t-il bien pu arriver à un aussi jeune homme que vous pour que vous ayez l'air tant affligé ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous en parlerai ? questionna en retour Yoongi.  
-Vous semblez être dans un état où vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive et qui ne vous jugera pas, répondit le vieil homme.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis d'accord pour en parler avec vous ? Je pourrais très bien en parler avec mes amis si j'en ai réellement besoin, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je pense qu'en parlez à une personne étrangère à vous et que vous n'allez sûrement plus jamais voir est plus simple que d'en parler à sa famille, dit le senior.  
-... Vous promettez de n'en parler à personne ?  
-Qui écouterai les divagations d'un vieil homme comme moi ? On ne me prête pas assez d'attention pour cela. Les gens évitent les personnes comme moi, vous savez.  
-Je suis désolé... Dans ma situation, j'ai vite appris à me méfier des autres, surtout ceux que je ne connais pas.  
-Je peux comprendre cela. Êtes-vous prêt à m'en parler ?  
-...Je viens d'apprendre que mon père a eu une maîtresse quand j'étais enfant et qu'elle a eu une fille... Celle-ci est venue chez moi et à décidé de rester y vivre pendant un moment et refuse d'aller chez notre père a la place. Et je ne supporte pas de la voir !  
-Je vois... Était-elle désirée par votre père ? À t-il été présent dans son enfance ? Essayez de réfléchir aux raisons qui l'ont poussé à trouver refuge chez vous et je suis sûr que vous arriverez à mieux l'apprécier. Je pense qu'au fond de vous, vous souhaitez avoir une bonne relation avec elle. Vous devriez agir rapidement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que les regrets vous envahissent.  
-Vous avez peut-être raison...


End file.
